


Partners in Crimefighting

by Dandalf127



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, F/M, Guns, Humanstuck, M/M, Midnight Crew - Freeform, Scourge Sisters, Team Charge, Team Scourge, pale team charge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalf127/pseuds/Dandalf127
Summary: Tavros Nitram and Aradia Megido are two police officers and very close friends, who are squadmates with Sollux Captor - Aradia's boyfriend, and Karkat Vantas, another friend of them. The four policemen encounter various criminals and outlaws, some cases are more erious than others; along their way of helping civilians and enforcing the law, they encounter different related cases which lead them to an unusually long investigation, thus entering an ongoing struggle against a fearsome and dangerous duo of criminals, who call themselves Team Scourge.





	Partners in Crimefighting

9:00 AM, Kan Town, Police Station.

It was a pretty regular morning in the police station's office. "Hey Tavros, I made us some coffee!" said the young policewoman to her colleague, who was absorbed in the book in his hands. "Uhh, yes, thanks Aradia! But don't overwork yourself, next time I'll be in charge of the coffee", he said.

"Nah, don't mention it", she added cheerfully, as they both giggled and proceeded to drink their coffee and chat. A few minutes into their small-talk, the station's phone suddenly rang; Tavros rushed to it, but Aradia already picked up.

While she listened, she looked very concered, as Tavros noticed. "who is it? What happend?" He asked.

"Wait a moment", she mumbled into the phone, and answered Tavros - "That's officer vantas, he's with Sol. They ahve a problem - what should've been a simple arrest turned into a car-chase! Noir and his men are at it again."

"Ok, so we have to hurry! I'm driving this time!" exclaimed Tavros. "Uh, if that's fine by you", he added.

"Sure, got it, now let's go!" Aradia answered him, and they both got in the car, taking their halfway-finished coffee cups with them. They drove there rushing for several minutes.

"Our targets are on the street 3 blocks away to the west of us. Soon you'll see two big black shady vans, the bigger one is driven by Noir and his right hand man, , the other one is with he other two and their hostage." Reported Aradia after she recieved the intel from officer Vantas through the communicator.

"You two should go after the hostage while we go for Noir himself!" Commanded the other guy from the communicator, with a lispy voice.  "Fuck, they're splitting directions! you guys turn north!" Karkat cut him off as Tavros accelerated and obeyed their commands.

"We found them!" Aradia got excited. When they saw the van speeding in front of them, they noticed a hand holding a gun coming out of the window.  
"Lower your weapon and slow down. I repeat, lower your weapon and slow down." Aradia spoke calmly into her amplifier, in hope the criminal would listen to her. "If you won't drive at an illegal speed, turn back the money you stole, release the hostage, and just calmly surrender to us, things are gonna go way easier, both for us and for you and your comrades." She inimidated as she took out her gun in the other hand; but to no avail - she saw the outlaw looked at her, grinned, and his hand trembled. "Tavros, turn left, now!" she said, as she knew their enemy was about to shoot. A Loud bang was heard before Tavros could make his way to another lane - fortunately, it was only the car's mirror that was damaged, but Tavros felt his hands trembling.

"Aradia! Are you alright!?" he panicked - he couldn't look on his best friend to check out if she's alright, he was to busy driving.

"Yes, I am" she confirmed, trying to sound as calm as she can, even though she wasn't at all, and both of them exhaled in slight relief. Aradia contemplated opening fire on the van in front of them. she took out her gun again and stuck her hand out of the car's window, ready to pull the trigger. She shot and hit the van's back door, sitting there in sweat and hoping she didn't hurt the hostage.

Tavros accelerated even more, and got really close to the black van - and then there was a sharp turn in the road. While Tavros took turned after the van, another loud bang was heard.

this time, it haven't hit their car's mirror. He suddenly lost control over the wheel, and just closed his eyes in panic. He felt a very hot liquid spill on him.

Suddenly, another loud crash sound was heard. Both of the vehicles stopped moving.

Some blocks away, Officer Sollux Captor Heard a frightening loud boom and right after it saw smelled smoke from the distance. While his partner fired at the larger van in front of them, he worriedly stopped the car that instant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own HomeStuck nor any of the characters from it featured in this fanfiction. It all belongs to Andrew Hussie; While the fic's plot is my own made up plot.


End file.
